Conventionally, in an electronic device such as a mobile phone, various integrated circuit containing cards (hereinafter also referred to as “IC card”) such as a SIM card for expanding functions are used. Such an IC card is usually mounted on an electronic device via a card connector. The card connector for an IC card is provided with a plurality of contacts for electrically connecting the IC card with an electronic device. Each of the contacts has an elongated plate shape and is supported by a so-called cantilever structure in which one end of the contact is fixed to the connector and the other end is a free end. The contacts are arranged in parallel with each other. The IC card is usually inserted in an arrangement direction of the contacts arranged in parallel.
In this type of card connector, when a vibration or a shock is applied to the card connector, a state may occur in which electrical connection between a pad that is an external contact point of the IC card and the contact of the card connector is instantaneously interrupted (hereinafter such a state is referred to as “instantaneous interruption”). When an instantaneous interruption occurs, data communication between the electronic device and the IC card is interrupted, and thus there is a risk that data in communication is lost. As a countermeasure against the instantaneous interruption, for example, a two-point contact type contact is known in which a spring piece of a contact of a card connector is divided into two spring pieces as shown in PTL 1. In the two-point contact type contact, by changing natural frequencies of the two divided spring pieces, the two spring pieces are prevented from detaching from the pad at the same time and causing interruption in the electrical connection.
Incidentally, in the two-point contact type contact, to differentiate natural frequencies of the two divided spring pieces, each spring piece is formed by changing the shape or the size (specifically, length, width, weight, or the like) of the spring piece. Therefore, the contact pressure of one spring piece against the pad of the IC card is inevitably greater than that of the other spring piece.